You found me
by Jazzymark
Summary: What if Arai stopped Haruhi from chasing after Hikaru because of the storm? What if it was Haruhi had found Hikaru in the church? Would things have turned out different? What if...what if she found him?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

* * *

><p>Haruhi and Hikaru were talking about getting a cab to return to the bed and breakfast, when a voice behind Hikaru asked,<p>

"Huh? Fujioka?"

Not noticing Hikaru tense up and his eyes go wide, Haruhi stepped around seeing a friend that she had seen only the other day, and before that wasn't since elementary school.

"What are you up to?" The boy asked, he was carrying a big box, and his blue cap was on backwards.

"Arai-kun? What are_ you_ doing?" Haruhi asked, refusing to notice how Hikaru kept his back turned, hands deep in his pockets.

"Oh." He said, "This is my uncles store. What are you, shopping?" Arai-kun asked, starting up a normal conversation.

"Hmm-mm," Haruhi said nodding, as Hikaru started to turn around. She had noticed how he was tense, she had hoped he wouldn't lose it. Not with the clouds rolling in. "But we were just leaving."

"Well," Arai said, smiling. "I'll send you back in my car, let me go ask my uncle."

"Oh but we couldn't!" Haruhi answered, slightly flourished by his offer.

Adjusting the box so more weight transferred to his other arm, Arai said, "I heard some thunder and its going to start raining soon."

"That's okay," Hikaru said in a harsh tone, turning around all the way so he was now facing Haruhi and Arai, "Were getting a taxi."

Either he didn't hear Hikarus tone, or he chose to ignore it, Arai said, "Oh, but the taxi fare would be a waste of money."

Haruhi saw how that made Hikaru angry, and how he was trying to control it, she was about to say something but then thunder rolled and she winced inwardly. Something in her told her it would hurt Hikaru, but the sound of the thunder was still echoing in her ears, blushing she turned to Hikaru,

"Well why don't we ask them," She said, "The sooner we go, the better."

Haruhi thought she saw his eyes water, but he turned and let his hair fall over his eyes.

"Haruhi, how about if just you were to go?" Hikaru said in a stony voice.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi said, wide-eyed.

"Just do whatever you want to!" He shouted interrupting her, his hands in fists, "Then you can get chummy and talk all about the past or whatever!" Then he turned and started to run.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi shouted, reaching out for him. But he ignored her and continued running, people parting to let him through.

"Not again." Arai mumbled behind Haruhi, looking sad. "Is he really that bothered by old friends of your?" Haruhi turned to face him, seeing his eyes look sympathetic. "He must have some of his own."

Then Haruhi remembered when she was on the porch with Hikaru and Kaoru together, the were talking of past friends and such, she remembered Hikaru say,

_"We were together when we were born," He had said. "And we never had any other friends."_

That's when it came to her, Hikaru was hurt because his past was so twisted, they have never had any past friends. And since Haruhi was the only one who was capable of telling the twins apart, they had grown onto her, and when Arai had show up, Hikaru had become jealous. And Kaoru had remained at Hikarus side as they always had but Kaoru knew that there was no reason to be jealous at all. So when Haruhi and Hikaru ran into Arai, and she had accepted Arai's offer to be driven back to the bed and breakfast, Hikaru had been hurt so badly that he ran off. How could Haruhi have not realized it until now! How could she have been so stupid! Haruhi Fujioka went to go and chase after Hikaru when two things stopped her.

Arai's arm grabbing hers, and the loud thunder. She winced and she knew Arai felt it, he would never let her go now.

"Haruhi..." He said softly.

"I have to go after him Arai!" Haruhi shouted determinedly, she tried to get out of his grip but he would let her, the thunder rolled again, even louder then before and she heard herself squeak. She hated the weakness of it, she shouldn't be worrying about herself, she needed to get to Hikaru. But Arai was relentless, _'He knows, he knows just like that rich bastard Tamaki. But Hikaru..._' Haruhi thought.

"Come on..." Arai said softly, pulling her inside his uncles shop, carrying the box in one hand. "Maybe he'll turn up back at the bed and breakfast."

"I hope your right." Haruhi answered. Although she's wondering if she made the right decision.

Only a few minutes after Haruhi and Arai go inside, did it start to rain. And it rained hard. Arai went in the back to speak with his uncle, and Haruhi sat down in a chair and curled into a ball, watching the rain fall.

_'Hikaru is still in that mess, unless he called a taxi. I hope he called a taxi._' But something in her heart said he didn't, that he kept running. _'Running away from isolation.'_ She thought numbly.

It started raining even harder, and Haruhi became so lost in thought that she wondered if the glass would break, _'No it wont!_' She scolded herself. _'Keep your head straight_.'

Haruhi could hear Arai talking to his uncle in the back room, then he came out looking glum. He shifted his feet and Haruhi knew that the news wasn't good, she put her feet down on the floor and sat up straight.

"What is it Arai-kun?" She asked softly.

"Well.. my uncle said it was just to dangerous to take a car out in this weather... I explained to him the situation, but he just sat their and looked ashamed... I guess he felt bad." Arai looked up at Haruhi. "I really hope your friend is okay..."

Haruhi nodded, then she felt a buzzing in her handbag, and a soft light glowed through it. She fished through her bag and picked up the phone, she looked at the caller ID praying that it was Hikaru, and was disappointed when she saw that it said,

"Tamaki" (He hadn't gotten to her phone yet thank god!)

Hoping that he had news about Hikaru, she answered. "Hello?"

"HARUHI! My little girl are you alright! Oh as soon as I heard thunder I was scared! Oh daddy loves you so much Haruhi!" Tamaki's voiced echoed out of the small cell phone.

"Yeah I'm fine Tamaki. And you aren't my father. But is Hikaru with you?"

Tamaki was silent which was a first, then he asked in a worried voice. "Hikaru's not with you?"

Haruhi's heart must have skipped multiple beats because she immediately felt very dizzy, she leaned back in her chair and felt Arai watching her.

"No... no he ran off..." In the background, she heard Tamaki whisper to somebody, probably Kaoru and Kyoya because she could only distinguish their voices. After a few minutes Tamaki spoke into the phone again.

"He only answered his phone for Kaoru, and when Kaoru was trying to tell him what was happening as of right now he hung up and never answered our calls again. Eventually he just turned off his phone." Tamaki sounded sad, "Who are you with?"

"Arai."

Then as if knowing what Haruhi wanted to do, he said. "Don't go anywhere Haruhi, just stay with Arai. That's where you are safe and-"

Haruhi hung up on him, he may be king of the host club, but he was not going to tell her what she could and couldn't do.

"Was he with them?" Arai asked her softly.

"No..." Haruhi answered. She looked out the window, every feeling that she had telling her to run and go after Hikaru, and as if the sky was listening to her, the thunder stopped around twenty minutes later and the rain was just a light drizzle. Haruhi grabbed her bag and walked towards the door,

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi turned around and looked at Arai, wondering if he was going to try to stop her. "Yes?"

"Go find him and make sure he's okay." Arai gave her a smile, she smiled back then she ran out the door, calling for Hikaru.

She had run around town for an hour, her feet were starting to kill her but she would NOT give up. She would find Hikaru, Tamaki had called her again but she ignored him. The last time she looked at her phone was to see what time it was, and it was 8:30pm. That was when she checked an hour ago. Haruhi tried to call Hikaru, but his phone was off. Which meant he never went home yet.

Haruhi stopped in front of an old church, putting her hands on her knees taking deep breaths. Then she saw something in the corner of her, and she stood up straight to face the church. The door, which was usually open, even on rainy days, was closed.

Hoping that, Hikaru had run into the church, and in his rage he slammed the door. She ran to the doors and pulled one of them open. Haruhi walked inside, aware of the shadows of the well crafted angels around her. Then she turned and looked at one of the pillars near the steps to the table, and she saw somebody sitting on the ground, leaning against the white stone pillar, his eyes covered by his orange bangs as he stared down at the floor.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi called out to him, she became worried when he didn't react to her. Slowly she walked over to him, speaking softly. "Hikaru?"

She was soon standing over him and saw that he was soaked to the bone and was trembling badly, she hurried back to the table, which a white blanket was spread across, and she took it off and hurried back to Hikaru, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. Still his reaction was less then nothing, which sent of flare of anger through Haruhi, but she swallowed it down and sat down next to Hikaru. Haruhi could still feel him trembling even underneath the blanket, so to try and talk to him, to comfort him, she reached out and moved some of his bangs out of his eyes.

_'I didn't think anybody could look that hurt...' _Haruhi thought, she put her arm around him and softly ran the back of her hand down his cheek. _'The same cheek I had slapped only yesterday._' Guilt hit Haruhi, but she ignored it. Hikaru stirred from his slightly daze at her touch, then suddenly a hard sob broke through his chest and tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Haruhi said softly into his ear. "I should have remembered tha-"

"I shouldn't have left you." He whispered hoarsely, interrupting her. "I shouldn't have over-reacted. I shoul-"

"Shhh.." Haruhi said soothingly, as she felt and heard the sobs he was holding back. "It's okay Hikaru... I'm not mad..." She stroked his hair, and soon she felt Hikaru relax, but it was only an hour later did he really fall asleep.

As Haruhi stared at Hikaru's sleeping form, and as the moonlight shone beautifully across his face, she couldn't fight the impulse and kissed his cheek. For some reason it felt right to Haruhi, she smiled to herself and held Hikarus limp hand from underneath the blanket and placed her head on his shoulder.

_'There is no way I'm falling for Hikaru Hitachiin.'_ She thought. Then Haruhi remembered the date, and how great company he had been, and how funny he was, and how he respected her and... but she couldn't fall in love, she couldn't find it. Yes the Host Club was sweet, but she didn't 'love' Tamaki. She would have to find love, but not at this early age.

_'But maybe...'_ She thought as she looked up onto Hikarus face, and the tear marks that raced down it. She remembered those tear marks were for her. _'Maybe I've already found it...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo whatchya thhiinkk? this is only a 'What if' thing peoples so if you dont like it sorry. I just think that Haruhi should have ended up with Hikaru thats all... Its probably OOC but whatever.. anyway!<strong>

**Review! (cuz youve already read! ;) ) **


End file.
